


Tough as Nails

by hentadiles



Series: Edge Superhero AU [1]
Category: The Edge Chronicles - Paul Stewart & Chris Riddell
Genre: Edge AU, Multi, Other, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hentadiles/pseuds/hentadiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world isn't falling apart, but then the Earth always seems to keep spinning whether people are in trouble or not. One group of not-so adults and definitely children with unusual abilities has decided to turn trouble on its head. After all, someone has to look out for the little guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rocks are Hard and Life Sucks (kinda)

Quint shouldered his new rifle and braced against the door, mentally prepping himself for what he was about to do.

“Young man,” the shop owner stepped out from behind the counter. “When do you think you'll be back? We gotta ask so we know when to send a rescue party after you.”

Quint grimaced.

“I don't know,” he muttered.

“Look son, it's dangerous out there, you have to give me an idea on a return date.”

“If I'm lucky, never,” Quint forced himself to look the owner in the eye, a hard grimace on his face. “Just don't come looking for me okay, don't waste resources.” With that he left, not giving the man a chance to reply.

 

Quint's resolve wavered slightly as he trekked through the snow, an icy wind biting into him. Maybe he should have picked the desert. That would have been a more fitting way to die. He smiled ruefully at the thought and fought back a couple tears. This wasn't the time for that, he chided himself. He needed to find a sheltered place to stay for the next, how long? When did he plan on going back to the world? He stopped and looked back over his shoulder.

“Who am I kidding,” he whispered. “I'm not going back.” With a snort he reached into his coat and pulled out a canteen of water. He raised it to his chapped lips to drink and... frozen solid. Quint hadn't even noticed the cold. _Perks of being a freak,_ he thought bitterly and held the the container at arms length.  
Slowly and carefully, using all of his will and concentration, he mustered up a small flame around the metal bottle. The fire was weak, and nearly spluttered out in the wind, but it did what he needed it to and melted the ice a bit. Quint allowed himself a moment of hope, perhaps he could learn to control this. As he drank he stared out across the barren snow field toward the mountains. If he moved quickly he could probably make it to the treeline before it got dark. Kicking himself for not bothering to check the sundown and sunup times, and for not bringing a watch, he stowed the water bottle and set out again.

 

The sun was solidly below the horizon by the time Quint reached the trees. He had managed to coax a small ball of fire to serve as a light and a heat source as the temperature dropped. Shelter was his first priority. Although, part of him wondered why he bothered to try to stay alive. By all logic, he figured, he should jut lay down in the snow and go to sleep. Let hypothermia take him while he was out.  
 _Out cold,_ he chuckled morbidly at the thought. Yet here he was, searching for an outcropping or cave of some sort as he began climbing the mountain.

 

He reached a high ridge with what appeared to be a path sloping gently up the side. _Probably some sort of animal trail,_ he thought and decided it would be easiest to take the path already carved out for him than try to make his own. It was steep and perilous. Quint almost fell multiple times and he worried slightly about twisting or breaking his ankle. If that happened, he was as good as dead.

 

The pack and rifle on his back were starting to weigh on him and he wondered at the consequences of lightening his load a bit. He didn't want to drop the rifle but... it was the thing he needed least. Concentrating too hard on not losing his footing he barely registered coming to the top of the ridge and looking out over what awaited him.  
When he did bother to really look his breath caught in his throat. The sight that greeted him was, honestly, everything he could have asked for.

 

A small, pristine lake shimmered black in the moonlight, perfectly reflecting the sky above it. To Quint's right and about a hundred yards from the lake was a small rock outcrop which would provide perfect cover for him. He smiled, his first genuine smile in a long time. The ball of fire hovering over his outstretched hand glowed brighter, appearing to react to Quint's mood. Quint, however, didn't notice; he was enraptured by the view.  
 _I just need to get down there,_ he thought. _I can explore more later. But I think I've found home._

Quint momentarily forgot his troubles, he forgot his past, and wasn't worried about the future. Everything in front of him was so beautiful and perfect in the bright silver moonlight, he didn't want to think of anything else.

 

The rocks were slick with moisture, slowing Quint's descent. With one hand controlling the ball of fire and the other grasped tightly to ridge searching for secure footing he was having issues maintaining balance. The pack on his back shifted awkwardly with every movement he made and the rifle bumped hard into his head every time he slipped.  
It was nearly midnight by the time Quint was standing on the banks of the lake. He was exhausted and the cold was beginning to bite into him. No longer distracted by the need to survive and the beauty of the surroundings his body was screaming at him to rest. Every bone and muscle in his body ached as he trekked across the open field to the rock outcropping. The overhang of the rock wasn't as large as Quint had initially thought, but it would work fine.  
 _I just can't have any guests,_ he allowed himself another small smile at the thought.

 

With an entirely involuntary sigh of relief Quint extinguished the flame and finally lowered his pack gingerly to the ground. His back and shoulders were stiff and protested every movement but Quint felt a bit of pride welling in his stomach. He had found a place to survive. He couldn't help but wonder if maybe he could just live out the rest of his life here.

 

***

 

_**Three Years Later...** _

 

The clouds were threatening a blizzard as Quint wound his way through the industrial district of the first big city he had come to, sticking to back alleys in search of an abandoned building. Up until now he had stayed in barns and sheds, leaving long before the owners knew he was there

 

With a grunt Quint pushed open the heavy wooden doors to the warehouse. The noise of the city hurt his ears, not to mention the constant assault his other senses were facing. He was starting to regret leaving his northern haven to return to civilization. The warehouse promised at least slight protection from the barrage and he slowly made his way across creaking floorboards.

 _At least I won't have to worry about heat._ He smiled to himself. It amazed Quint that he could still do so. Three years in isolation with only himself and a few stray animals to keep him company, but he could still find a little bit of joy in things.

Standing, at last, in the middle of the warehouse he stretched and yawned loudly, scaring some rodents out of their hiding places and sending them scuttling across the room. Quint's smile didn't waver.  
 _Just like home._

 

His pack hit the floor with a thud followed soon by Quint himself with another loud grunt. The wooden floor was certainly more comfortable than the rocks he had grown accustomed to, almost feeling like a bed. Quint laid back, staring up at the rotting rafters. He had been incredibly lucky so far and he certainly wasn't going to take that for granted. His eyelids began to droop as a light wind whistled through cracks in the walls and ceiling.

 

“Maybe the city won't be so bad,” he murmured contentedly, closing his eyes. The cold drafts blowing through the building tugged at his jacket and hair bringing his memory back to his first night in the mountains, underneath that little outcropping of rock. His smile wavered only slightly as he slipped into a dream filled sleep.

 

***

 

The sound of the warehouse door being opened jolted Quint out of his dreams and set him immediately on edge. He shot upright, taking a defensive stance as he had so many times before. The warehouse was dark now, not that light would have been a problem for Quint. But the soft hum of voices kept him from producing any flame. If he could just slip away before whoever entered noticed him...

 

Two sets of heavy footfalls echoed around the wide room, providing the perfect cover for Quint to pick up his bag and start slowly creeping towards a wall. Or at least it would have, had he not cracked his shin on a pile of discarded industrial pallets. The clattering of splintered wood echoed like thunder as Quint froze, rooted to the spot. The footsteps stopped.

 

“Who's there?” a man's voice with an accent Quint couldn't place called out.

“Come out with your hands up and we won't hurt you,” another voice, slightly higher and with a certainly Midwestern accent added, his grin apparent even though Quint couldn't see him.

“ _Belphinius._ ”

 

Quint decided to cut his losses and try his luck with, he assumed, the owners of the warehouse.

“My name's Quint,” he half-yelled in what he assumed was the correct direction, his voice cracking slightly from lack of use at that volume. “I don't mean any harm, I was just looking for a place to stay.” He set his pack down again and raised both his arms, he was fairly certain neither of the men could see him, but he wasn't going to take any chances. The light hum of voices came from his left and he strained to hear what they were saying, to no avail.

 

Without warning a bright yellow ball of, what appeared to be, light came hurtling in his direction. Instinctively, Quint lashed out at it with a streak of flame, the intensity of the fire leaving white bars dancing in his vision. In the lingering light Quint was able to make out silhouettes of just who had entered the warehouse.

“CALLED IT.”  
“ _BELPHINIUS._ ” Quint had just enough time to see the taller of the two round on the shorter, slamming his arm into his companion's chest, before the light faded completely.

“What? I was right wasn't I? It's not like it would have hit him anyway,” Belphinius, apparently, was unfazed by the force with which an arm was just thrust into him.

“My apologies old chap. We're not here to cause you trouble either. You're welcome to stay here, we're vagabonds much like yourself I'm afraid.” The taller one not turning or faltering his, rather stern, glare at his companion.

Quint smiled slightly, the two of them certainly didn't seem menacing now.

“You really can't turn off the Old English can you?”

 

Quint's smile widened.

“Thank you, uh.”  


“Raffix Emilius, or Raff if you prefer. My rather brash companion is Belphinius Mendellix." 

"Phin." 

"Yes of course Belphinius. Now if I may ask a small favor, could you provide a bit of light?”

“Oh I, yeah sure,” Quint fumbled around, rolling up his jacket sleeves before conjuring up his usual ball of flame. A soft golden light illuminated the room, casting tall shadows on the walls and ceiling.

“Much better,” Raff laughed and made his way to where Quint had been laying, dragging Phin along by the neck. “I must say you're abilities are rather useful, unlike some people here,” he jabbed an elbow towards Phin.

“So you two are...?” Quint gestured awkwardly to the fire hovering above their heads.

“Freaky deaky, yep,” Phin chirruped. “Although personally, I think I'm very useful. I almost took you out didn't I?”

Raff rolled his eyes.

“Belphinius tends to think higher of himself than he ought.”

Quint laughed his first genuine laugh in a long time while Phin grumbled something about being a delight. He was certainly glad these two had stumbled upon him. Barely three minutes after meeting him and they were already so friendly and welcoming.

 

Raff produced packaged sandwiches from his own pack and held one out to Quint.

“It's yours if you'd like,” he smiled. Quint shook his head.

“I'm not sure I'm ready for that type of food yet, I've got my own, thank you though.”

Phin's eyebrows shot up.

“Not ready for sandwiches? Where are you _from_?”

“Uh, west of here originally but I've um,” Quint lowered himself gingerly to the floor, his shin still stinging a bit. “I've spent a while away from civilization, I guess.” Phin perked right up.

“Please tell me it was to do some cool soul searching and train hard away from distractions. Please Quint, I'm begging you, have some sort of cool backstory.” Quint shrugged and pulled a bundle of jerky wrapped in a handkerchief out of his jacket pocket.

“Kind of,” he shrugged again.

“You are my hero,” Phin clutched dramatically at his chest. “Please teach me your ways oh great wise one.”

“Phin,” Raff tugged hard on the back of Phin's shirt. “Let the poor man eat in peace.”

“Tomorrow,” Phin pointed rapidly to Quint, who jumped slightly. “Tomorrow we begin my training.”

Quint laughed again.

“Tomorrow, sure.”


	2. Red Cheeks and Over Enthusiasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life has taken quite a few swings at Maris Pallitax, but she's not going to let it keep her down, she's got stuff to do.

“Miss Pallitax, how are feeling?”

“Miss Pallitax, how has this loss affected you?”

“Miss Pallitax, what are your plans now?”

 

Maris Pallitax stared blankly at the reporters clustered at the bottom of the mausoleum steps. What were her plans? She barely knew how she was going to make it to the car how was she supposed to know what she wanted to do with her future. With a deep breath to clear her thoughts, she squared her shoulders and put on a brave face.

“Obviously, the loss of my mother hit us all very hard,” she began, a little surprised at how strong her voice sounded. “However, as cliché as it sounds, my father and I want to use this time to celebrate my mother's life and all of the wonderful things she did for the world.” Maris glanced slightly to where her father's security force was escorting him discreetly past the reporters and towards a waiting car.  
“We hope that everyone will join us in remembering her as the strong, generous, and caring woman she was and we ask that, if possible, people donate to charities or do something to benefit their community in her honor,” her father was now safely in the car. Maris had done her part.

“If you'll all excuse me,” she smiled sadly. “I'd like to head home, take some time to reflect and all that.”

Thankfully, the reporters today seemed to have a bit more tact than the ones she had encountered before and parted to allow Maris through the crowd to where a car was waiting for her. She was able to keep a brave face as the driver closed her door and the reporters dispersed. It wasn't until they were pulling out of the cemetery that she broke down. Ever thoughtful and ever with Maris' well being on his mind her driver sped towards home, taking side streets and back roads to avoid any prying eyes.

 

With her knees pulled up to her chest Maris let the tears flow. She wished that her father were there with her, with a reassuring hug and just the right words to soothe both of them. She cursed her father's success. All she wanted was to be able to grieve for her mother in peace. All she wanted was for a bit of a normal life and a chance to be alone with her father.

 

The world spun out of control around Maris, she thought her chest might burst with all the sudden weight laid upon it.

“Duggin!” she nearly screamed and choked on her own breath. “Stop!"

Duggin brought the car screeching to a halt on the side of the road and whipped around in his seat.

“Miss-” he was too late. Maris was already out the door and sprinting off through a corn field.

 

Corn stalks slapped at her face and stray weeds and rocks threatened to trip her as Maris sped through the field. Her breath came in ragged gasps, chest heaving and sweat mixing with tears as they ran down her cheeks. She stumbled to a halt somewhere near what she assumed was the middle of the field, the way she came clearly marked by bent and broken stalks. Skin wet and clammy and the humidity making her clothes stick to her body she stood alone, shaking and crying.

 

A wind stirred and blew gently, tugging at her dress and drying her cheeks. She looked up to see clouds skittering away from the noon sun, framed by the tall stalks of summer corn.

Maris couldn't help but smile a little. Here, where she was away from responsibility and expectations and those god awful business parties, she could finally breathe. He breaths weren't deep, not yet. Stray tears still found their way out and fell silently to the ground. Something about this place, about the smell of the soil and the sway of the plants, reminded her so much of her mother.

 

Maris's small smile grew to a wide grin, which in turn became genuine laughter. Face still turned to the sky she threw up her arms and spun around, giggling like a small child as she tripped and fell to the ground. Tights ripped and dress stained she sat marveling at her condition. She was devastated, of course, but she had hope, and more importantly she had resolve. She wasn't about to let her pain get the best of her. She was Maris Pallitax: heir to the entirety of Indigo Corporation, years ahead of her peers in almost every way, and daughter of the two most brilliant people the world had ever seen.

“I'm going to make you proud, Mom,” she looked back to the clouds. “I'm going to change the world, I swear.”

 

Smile never wavering, she picked herself up, brushed the dirt off her dress as best she could, and headed back to the car. Her fingers lightly traced over the leaves of the corn as she walked, a new found purpose and sense of serenity settling in her chest. She would be okay.

 

“Miss Pallitax!” Duggin came rushing to meet her as she emerged from the field. “Are you alright, are you hurt, what _happened_ to your dress?”

“I'm fine Duggin,” Maris shrugged. “I had one of those life changing epiphanies. It was horribly cliché but rather wonderful.”  
“Ah, well, if it's not too much to ask, next time could you have one when we're not going 60 miles per hour down a back road?”

Maris's smile only grew.

“It's a promise.”

 

***

 

_**Three Years Later...** _

 

Linius Pallitax leaned his face right in the middle of his daughter's workspace, completely disrupting any flow of progress.

“Whatcha working on my girl?” he smiled and reached out to pick up one of the papers Maris was scribbling on.

“Dad please,” Maris swatted his hand away. “I'm so close to getting the mechanics right on the wingpack. I just need to figure out how to account for the difference in weight between users, figure out the optimal material to make them out of and make them _practical_.”  
“Maris my dear,” Linius laughed. “I don't think anyone has ever called wingpacks practical.”

“Well these are going to be. We're going to revolutionize transportation Dad, I can feel it,” she tucked a stray hair behind her ear and chewed her lower lip, staring hard at blueprints and equations scattered all over her desk. Linius wrapped his arms around Maris's shoulders and lifted her out of her chair.

“Take a break, before you drive yourself crazy. Come back later, fresh eyes are always better.”

Maris squirmed in her father's grip.

“Fresh eyes won't get this done before deadline, which, by the way, is tomorrow morning. Have you finished _your_ project?” Linius laughed and carried Maris out of their shared lab. Linius had insisted that they share a work area, he said Maris's can-do attitude made him work better and faster. Maris had agreed, simply because she preferred her father _with_ eyebrows.

“Oh come now Maris, the meeting is a whole eighteen hours away.”

“You haven't even started.”

“Of course not,” setting Maris down gently he stooped to look her in the eye. “But that's not the point. Tonight, we're going out for dinner. We're going to have cheap steaks and fried onions. To the Outback, my love!” He grabbed Maris's arm and power marched her down the hallway, humming a horribly off key rendition of 'When the Saints Go Marching In' and waving to every Indigo Co. employee he passed. Maris couldn't help but be swept up in his excitement. Soon she was humming along, arm in arm with her father and positively beaming.

 

 


	3. We Could be Superheroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New friendships can be a bit scary, unless Belphinius Mendellix is involved, then things go as smooth as peanut butter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's beEN WAY TOO LONG HUH. HERE HAVE THIS IDK
> 
> also if you're interested there's a companion mix [here](http://8tracks.com/screedius/take-off) because i feel bad about how long it's been

               A vacant field wasn’t exactly Quint’s first choice for showing Phin and Raff exactly what he could do, but he supposed it was better than a building. He took a deep breath, centering on the core of his abilities.

                “You gonna come at me today or…?” Phin mocked from across the field.

                “I’m just not sure this is a good idea Phin. I don’t want to hurt you.” Quint could hear Phin’s snort even from this distance. “Fine, alright.” He inhaled again, leaned his right shoulder back slightly, raised his arm, and allowed the energy he kept bottled up to flow out through his hand. A spiral of flames shot out towards Phin, scorching the ground where it impacted not 5 feet from the grimacing boy.

                “Quint come ooon,” Phin whined. “If you’re not gonna try to hit me I’m gonna leave and you can find a new warehouse to crash in.” Quint flinched.

                “Right, I’m just… right.” Arm raised, he aimed his focus directly at Phin’s chest. Fire flew again, a short burst this time. Quint screwed his eyes shut before impact. A surprised whoop came from Phin’s direction and he dared to open one eye.

Where there had been a fireball earlier now Phin was controlling a yellowy sphere of pulsing and writhing… something. Quint had no idea what it was.

                “What is that?” He shouted.

                “Pure energy!” Phin laughed rotating the ball.

                “How do you do that?”

                “I’m a freak man, remember?” Phin’s laughter continued to ring across the field.

                “Phin?”

                “Just hit me again I’ll explain later!” Quint did as he was told. Now certain that he wasn’t going to hurt Phin, he let the smallest bit more power go. He and Phin circled each other on the uneven ground. Quint lobbing balls and streams of fire in Phin’s direction and Phin sending energy bolts and spheres right back at him.

                After close to an hour of dodging and throwing Raff appeared in the field, holding bottles of water.

                “I dare say it might be time to take a break gents,” he called and shook the bottles.

Quint nodded and stood from his fighting crouch while, across the way, Phin jumped and punched the air.

                “That was incredible!” He sprinted towards Quint, wiping sweat off his upper lip with his shirt. “Where did you learn to do that? Was that part of your soul searching thing? Did you learn from a strange wandering old man? Did he become a father figure to you? Did you wake up one morning to find him gone, no note no goodbye and when you ran out of the cave you saw him walking into the sunrise? So you called out to him and-“

                “Belphinius, breathe,” Raff chastised. “I apologize Quint, old chap, I’m not sure Belphinius actually needs oxygen like the rest of us.”

Quint laughed lightly, flexing his shoulders and wringing out his hands.

                “It’s alright, I don’t mind. He reminds me of—” Quint paused. “Someone I used to be close to.”

Raff’s eyes narrowed by fractions but he said nothing.

                “Come on don’t be grumpy guts.” Phin slung his arms around both of them, knocking Raff’s glasses askew. He tugged on their necks lightly guiding them to start walking

                “Not everyone can be as absurdly optimistic as you.”

                “I’m not absurdly optimistic. You two are just exceptionally gloomy. Context my friend, isn’t that what you always say Raff, _old chap_ ,” the blond boy stuck his tongue out, completely negating the, actually, fairly intelligent point he had been making. Raffix sighed and Quint stifled another laugh.

                They walked back to the warehouse in step, Quint basking in the warmth of the setting sun and Phin and Raff’s bantering. With each passing day he was more and more happy that it was those two he stumbled upon first. They kept him from sinking. Phin’s upbeat tone got to him occasionally, he was so much like the brothers Quint lost in…

                “Quint! You are awful at focusing.” Phin punched his arm, hard.

                “Sorry, sorry, yeah, I get that a lot,” Quint gave him a shaky smile. “What is it?”

                “I was just telling Raff that we should _do_ something with the stuff we can do. We could really help people. We could be superheroes!” Quint stopped walking and stiffened.

                “What is it Quint?” Raff put an arm out, stopping Phin’s bouncing. Quint shook his head.

                “It’s nothing, let’s get inside before it gets dark.”

                “That’s not nothing Quint.” Phin’s voice was soft, almost timid, and it made Quint’s stomach sink somewhere down towards his heels. Quint looked to Raff for help.

                “Belphinius, perhaps we let the issue rest for the night.”

                “But-”

                “Belphinius please.”

                Quint kept his eyes glued to the ground as he pulled open the door to the warehouse. After more prodding from Raff Phin had decided it would be better if he didn’t press Quint for more on his “backstory”. If he was honest, Quint felt a bit guilty about it. He wanted to be able to be honest with Raff and Phin about who he was and what he’d done but… Well, it was the “what he’d done” that he was worried about. _I can’t lose the only friends I’ve got._

                “Quint?” Raff place a hand on his shoulder, startling Quint and making him jump slightly. “I don’t mean to alarm you, but you’re not going to ‘lose’ us.” Quint turned bright red.

                “Oh God, I said that out loud?”

                “Kinda yeah,” Phin shuffled in front of Quint and placed both hands on his shoulders, covering Raff’s own hand. The older boy simply rolled his eyes. “Look bro, we’re here for you. Anything you need. We’re—” Phin’s eyes narrowed, and for a moment Quint worried that perhaps telepathy was on the list of ‘weird things Phin can do’. “Okay, your eyes are freaking me out are you aware they’re _purple_?”

The knots in Quint’s stomach immediately untangled and a smile spread across his face.

                “No, you’re kidding right?” he teased. Phin stuck out his tongue.

                “Fine, be like that.” It was obvious Phin was trying so hard to pout, but the grin that was rapidly forming gave him away. Quint decided that was probably Phin’s fatal flaw, he was completely unable to not smile at people. Or perhaps it was that insufferable ability to flawlessly read people. There were times when Quint was certain Phin could read minds.

                He had asked Raff about it once, a couple of days after he arrived. Phin had been flawlessly finishing every sentence of Raff’s all day. While Raff had assured him that had simply come from being together so long, Quint wasn’t quite convinced.

                “How did you guys meet?” The words shot out of Quint’s mouth. He didn’t register that he was even speaking until he was nearly halfway through the question.

                “You got that from us talking about Belphinius’ dirty socks laying around the warehouse?” Raff laughed as Quint turned bright red.

                “I—I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to—it just kind of came out I’m so sorry.” An even brighter laugh escaped Raff.

                “It’s nothing to worry about Quint, old chap. In fact, you’re in luck. Belphinius loves telling this story. Although beware of embellishments, he does so love his ornament.”

                “Yeah well, you tell it boring.”

Quint was starting to wonder if Phin was like one of those puppies whose tongue was too big for its mouth with how much he stuck it out.

                “I tell it _accurately_ Belphinius, two completely different things.”

                “Accuracy _is_ boring, Raffix.” Raff merely lowered his head, muttering something about moral compasses and gesturing for Phin to continue. The boys sunk in unison onto the single grubby couch in the far corner of the warehouse. Phin immediately splayed himself out over both Raff and Quint, getting comfortable before sucking in a huge breath to begin his story.

                “Imagine a boy, not unlike me.”

                “Tough job.”

                “Shut up Quint I’m telling a story,” Phin scowled and swatted at Quint’s face. “Imagine a boy, not unlike me, who is down on his luck, no home, no family, and nothing but a small backpack with $30 in cash and a change of shirt to call his own.”

                Raff rolled his eyes. “He had a full suitcase and almost $400.”

                “Raffix, really! Will you let me tell the story?” Raff simply smiled, moving his head back slightly to avoid Phin’s knee, which was dangerously close to his nose and glasses.

                “Anyway, I didn’t have _much_ and like you, I needed somewhere to stay. I ended up down by the rail yard in Chicago, hoping to hop a train and get the hell outta there. I wasn’t the only one. There was this awful looking gangly guy surrounded by about 50 other dudes all in black. They looked terrifying to be honest.”

                “There were maybe six and they were common thugs.”

                “Seriously bro, I’m trying to make you seem cooler. 50 dudes, rail yard, Raff kicked all their asses in about 20 seconds. I mean I helped a little but he cleaned house bro, it was amazing. Did you know he can fly?”

                “You can fly?” Quint’s eyes went wide. “That’s incredible, what’s it like?”

                Raff shrugged. “Exhausting, if I’m honest. It takes quite a bit of concentration to defy gravity. I try to avoid doing it too often.”

                “Tell him what else you can do, Raff, tell him about the portals and illusions.”

                “I believe you just did that for me Belphinius. But there are those two things as well.” Quint was thoroughly confused and amazed.

                “What do you mean by illusions though?”

                “I can create the illusion that something is there, or not, as the case may be.” He lifted a hand and waved it in the direction of the wall. The brick melted away and the image of a burning house appeared. Eyes wide, Quint went numb. Could Raff possibly know? How could he know? Quint’s mind was racing, teetering on the precipice of panic. His muscles tensed and he prepared to run, to get away from whatever Raff was doing.

                “RAFF, STOP.” The image flickered out immediately and Phin was up in a second, grabbing Quint’s shoulders with a look of concern. “Quint, Quint come back to us, what happened?”

                “Quint old chap, what’s wrong?”

                “More like what did you show him?” Phin turned to Raff, there was no anger in his voice, none of the accusation that Raff had come to expect, just concern for the now shaking Quint.

                “I’m not sure, I merely made the wall disappear. He should have seen a view of the warehouse across the way. I don’t understand…”

                Phin nodded and turned back to Quint. “Are you okay bro? Quint? Are you still with us? Can you tell us what you saw?” Quint stood suddenly, shaking his head.

                “I need some air. I’m sorry.”

                “Quint?”

                “It’s okay Raff, it wasn’t you, I just, I need a minute.” He turned and strode out the warehouse’s side door as fast as he could without actually running.

                The second he was outside Quint collapsed, falling to his knees on the cracked concrete outside the former loading bay. There was no way Raff could have known, right? Raff had said himself that neither he nor Phin were telepathic. Quint didn’t have a reason to not trust them. He—he didn’t know what was happening to him. Ever since Phin had mentioned becoming some sort of superheroes an uneasy feeling had settled in his stomach. If anything Quintinius Verginix should be a super villain. Tears stung his eyes, he was a monster, he didn’t deserve the friendship Raff and Phin had offered to him. He didn’t deserve anything but suffering. _“We could really help people.”_ Phin’s words swirled around in Quint’s head. Could he really help people? Did he have the right after what he had done? Was this his chance at redemption? If he helped enough people, maybe, just maybe, the guilt of what he had done would go away.

                He stood, dried his eyes, squared his shoulders, and threw back open the warehouse door. Raff and Phin jumped at the noise, having been hunched over in conversation.

                “Let’s do it.” Quint’s voice boomed out, surprising even him. “Let’s be superheroes, let’s save people, let’s make a difference.” Raff blinked in confusion but Phin jumped to his feet and ran over to Quint.

                “Hell yeah! We’re gonna be incredible! Where do we start?” Phin was bouncing around like a puppy. Quint and Raff couldn’t help but smile, the boy’s enthusiasm was infectious.

                “We start in the morning Belphinius.” Raff came over to the other two boys and put his arms around their shoulders. “For now, we rest up and build up our energy,” he winked at Phin. “Tomorrow we start our new lives.”

***

                Quint decided early morning Phin was the most terrifying thing he had ever faced, and he’d gone up against wolves. The normally upbeat boy was a simmering pot of bitterness and exhaustion.

                “Are, uh, you okay Phin?” Quint wasn’t really sure how to approach his friend in this state.

                “I’m cold Quint and Raff is a horrible person.”

                “I am right here Belphinius.”

                “I know. You’re rude and awful. How dare you wake me up this early do you know what time it is?” Phin actually looked on the verge of tears, Raff however, seemed to be taking everything in stride.

                “Eight AM is not early, you’re fine.”

                “It absolutely is early who would even commit a crime at eight in the morning Raff? What kind of criminals are we after?” Raff merely smiled. “Don’t tell me we’re going to be up on this roof until crime happens.” Raff turned away and Quint thought for a second Phin might send some raw energy his way. Although, if he thought about it, that would assume Phin had the energy to muster into a ball.

***

                After six hours on the roof, even Quint was getting irritable. They had a good view of the intersection they were watching, the very peaceful intersection. According to Raff this was the area with the highest crime rate in the entire city yet nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

                “See anything Phin?” Quint knew what answer he would get but he figured Phin needed a distraction before Phin got his finger stuck in his fringe, again.

                “What do you think Quint? Dear Raffix chose the _worst_ place for this literally nothing is happening.”

                “Patience Belphinius.”

                “We’re supposed to face down against some supervillains or something and make a name for ourselves and do team building stuff Raff not sit on a roof in silence for a whole day an—what’s that?”

                Quint and Raff were up in an instant. Across the intersection from where they were a small figure in what looked like a black cloak was slipping in and out of the crowds carrying a briefcase.

                “Who wears cloaks? That dude is begging to be caught.”

                “Quiet Belphinius.”

                “Seriously? He can’t hear me.” Raff had stopped paying attention. He turned back towards the other two, his face set in a grimace.

                “Raff?” Quint placed a hand on his arm. “Is everything okay?”

                “I know him. He’s a master thief, calls himself The Nightwaif. He’s fast, and deadly. We should call the police and let them-”

                “What? No!” Phin was up in a second. “Danger is part of this Raff. We knew what we’re getting into when we agreed to do this. Come on! Let’s take him! It’s three on one, we can do this.” Quint nodded.

                “I’m with Phin, I say we go for it. If it’ll make you feel better though we’ll call the police now and they can make the arrest, we’ll just hold him here until they show up.”

                Raff took a moment to consider it. He didn’t like the idea of them taking on someone this hardened on their first time out. He had assumed they would see a pick pocket or maybe a mugging at most, not this. But he nodded all the same and pulled out his phone.

                “You two go down first and get his attention. I’ll make the call and then surprise him.”

                “Right.” Phin and Quint said in unison. Raff opened one of his portals, placing the end in an alley just ahead of where The Nightwaif appeared to be going. Phin was through immediately but Quint stopped and looked back at Raff. He felt the need to say something, he just didn’t know what.

                “Uh, see you down there.” Raff just nodded again and held his phone up to his ear.

                Portalling was an interesting experience. Phin seemed used to it but Quint was more than a little lightheaded and woozy as he stepped into the alley.

                “Phin, we have to get him away from people, try to get him into an open area or something. We don’t want to hurt anyone.”

                “Right yeah, no worries.” Phin let loose one of his winning smiles, it was almost enough to calm Quint’s nerves.

                They stepped from the shadows in unison and pushed through the crowd towards their target. Quint’s stomach was doing summersaults as they got closer and closer. He locked eyes with The Nightwaif and immediately realized his mistake. The man appeared to panic, shoved the woman in front of him into the boys sending all three toppling to the ground, and took off running towards the middle of the intersection.

                “STOP,” Quint bellowed. Phin was still helping the woman to her feet as Quint tore off full sprint after the cloaked man. The Nightwaif stopped suddenly in the middle of the intersection, causing Quint and the cars around him screeching to a halt.

                “Don’t take another step, pretty boy, or I’ll blow this whole place.” The Nightwaif had a soft voice, almost soothing in a way, but with an undertone that promised death and destruction.

                “You’re a thief, why blow an intersection up?” Quint called back, his voice sounding much more confident than he felt. He wanted to look around for Phin but couldn’t take his eyes off the man in front of him.

                “Oh you poor deluded child, you know nothing.” A vicious grin spread across The Nightwaif’s mousy features.

                “Come quietly, I don’t want to have to hurt you, this doesn’t have to be an incident,” honestly, Quint was just trying things he’d seen in movies at this point. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins and narrowing his sights. He didn’t notice the flash of light that went searing past his head until it was exploding in a blast of energy behind The Nightwaif.

                “Speak for yourself friend, I’m frying this jerk.” Phin came sprinting past Quint, lobbing balls of energy at the back of the now retreating figure. Quint felt a rush of air at his back and turned to see Raff hit the ground running.

                “After them!” he cried and pulled Quint along after him.

                “He’s heading for the tracks,” Phin yelled back. “Cut him off!”

                “I’ve got it, Raff give me cover topside.” Quint picked up his pace, pumping his legs as fast as they would go as he tore off down a side street in the direction of the train station. Through the sound of his heart pounding through his head he heard distant sirens. He rounded the final corner just in time to see The Nightwaif disappear through a small gap in the fence. Before he registered what he was doing Quint vaulted over the fence, thumping to the ground on the other side. He allowed himself a quick recovery to look around and immediately wished he hadn’t. A bullet whizzed past his ear and he recoiled.

                “Next time I won’t miss boy, give up,” The Nightwaif sneered, gun trained on Quint’s head. That was the final straw. Quint straightened up.

                “Not a chance.” With his own nasty smirk Quint conjured a ball of flame in each hand and sent them hurtling towards The Nightwaif. The man rolled out of the way with a swear and fired off another shot, missing Quint by a mile. His confidence bolstered Quint kept sending flame after flame in his adversary’s direction, not giving The Nightwaif a chance to shoot at him again. For each near miss his confidence bloomed to frustration, this little rat was fast and it was driving Quint up the wall.

                “JUST. GO. DOWN.” He roared, sending a steady stream of flame at The Nightwaif. A clear mistake. His next shot was nonexistent. He stopped and stared at his hand in confusion. Where was the fire? His confusion was broken by a haughty laugh.

                “Well well well, the little fire spitter has a limit.” The Nightwaif aimed his gun again and Quint closed his eyes. How could he have been so shortsighted?             A shot rang out, Quint flinched and waited for the pain. It never came.

                Dazed, Quint opened his eyes slowly. The Nightwaif was on the ground, clutching his shoulder and groaning. The pressure of a hand weighed on Quint’s shoulder, pulling him back.

                “Stay behind me kid,” a deep voice rumbled from next to him. Still reeling and coming down of the adrenaline rush Quint barely registered a man in a blue uniform pushing past him. Quint stood in shock and watched the police officer slowly make his way over to The Nightwaif, put handcuffs on him, and haul him to his feet. He didn’t move as the officer walked back towards him, practically dragging The Nightwaif with him. Quint didn’t turn, and barely breathed until he felt a hand return to his shoulder which forced him to turn around.

                “Kid, can you hear me?” Quint blinked, finally coming to his senses. He met the officer’s eyes and nodded dumbly.

                “What’s your name son?”

                “Q- Quint, sir,” he stammered out.

                “What were you thinking?” The man’s voice was stern, but soft. “He could have killed you.”

                “I, my friends we… I don’t know sir.” Quint hung his head. “I thought I could handle him.” The officer swore, running a hand through his hair.

                “Look son, I don’t know what the hell you just did or how you did it, and frankly, I don’t want to know. But unless you get out of here you’re going to be facing a lot of tough questions that I don’t think you want to answer.” Quint’s head shot up in surprise.

                “You’re not going to take me in?”

                “I should, but no. Just, get out of here kid and don’t pull anything like this again, you hear?”

                “Yes, sir.” Quint didn’t stop to think, he took off running back the way he came, stopping to look back only once to see the police cruiser disappearing down the tracks. He scrambled back over the fence, eyes scanning everywhere for Phin and Raff.

                “QUINT!” Phin’s concerned shout startled him and he turned in time to catch the energetic boy as he careened into Quint’s arms. “Thank God you’re okay! Raff lost sight of you when you went under the overpass and I was too far back to catch up what _happened_?”

                “I’m not really sure.” Quint patted at Phin’s back as Raff came trotting up, brow knit with anxiety. “But they got him, we got him.”

                “What?” Phin leaned back, holding Quint at arm’s length.

                “A cop showed up and arrested The Nightwaif, we did it.” Quint’s look of confusion melted into a grin. “We actually did it.” Raff and Phin weren’t smiling.

                “A cop just let you go?” Raff’s eyes narrowed.

                “Yeah, I guess he saw me fighting The Nightwaif and the fire really threw him. He just told me to get out of there and not do it again.”

                “You fought The Nightwaif alone?!” Raff exploded with pent up anger and worry. “Jesus, Quint you could have been killed!”

                “I know but I didn’t know what else to do!” Quint went on the defensive immediately. “I didn’t exactly have time to take out my phone and call you did I? Besides you were supposed to be covering me from above!”

                “I can’t bloody well cover you if I can’t see you!”

                “Guys!” Phin slammed an arm into each of their chests, shutting them up. “That’s not important right now okay, this was our first run and it was mostly a success! We still have stuff to work out sure but we did it! Now apologize and let’s go celebrate!”

                Raff and Quint stared at each other for half a second before Raff extended his hand.

                “Sorry Quint, old chap, I was worried is all.” Quint smiled.

                “It’s alright, I’ll be more careful next time, I promise.” They shook hands and Phin started bouncing all over again next to them. Raff sighed.

                “What is it now Belphinius?”

                “You didn’t say no to a next time. Does that mean we get to do it again?” Raff shook his head with a smile.

                “I suppose it does.”

***

                Two hours and three pizza’s later they were back at the warehouse, Raff lounging on the sofa and Quint and Phin splayed out on the floor with Phin forcing Quint to recount his fight with The Nightwaif for the fifth time that night. They were perfectly content, until a loud knock came at the warehouse door. Immediately they jumped up, Raff hurriedly turning off the light as he sprung over the sofa, heading for the door.

                “Wait,” Quint hissed. “If it’s that cop I should answer it, I didn’t tell him about you guys. Get back Raff.” Raff nodded and stepped aside. Quint brought a tiny flame to life with his hand behind his back and crept towards the door.

                His heart was hammering all over again as he threw the door open revealing two teenagers who couldn’t be much younger than him.

                “What? Who are you?” His voice cracked in confusion. The taller boy maneuvered himself in front of the other protectively.

                “I’m Twig, this is Cowlquape,” he said. “Word among the weird is that you guys are doing some good out there. We want to help.”

**Author's Note:**

> Eyy, so this AU has gotten out of hand....  
> I'm going to be updating every Wednesday and will probably also be posting little side drabbles every once in a while!  
> All updates on the fic will go on my blog which is adinofdel.tumblr.com so yeah thanks much!


End file.
